User talk:Gin-san
Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the The Black Order's page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:21, August 30, 2009 Re: Nomination for new admins Howdy Gin-chan... Suprized to see you here... I was actually planing on becoming an conributor here as well, but with Gintama Wiki and Darker than Black Wiki, I hardly have anytime for here, eventhough d.gray-man is my all time most favorite anime/manga... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 17:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :: yes, yes give all your time to Gintama ... LOL !!! ::I am only thinking to tidying up the mess here, not be a 'content-provider' since I see that there are many like-minded folks who have already improved this wiki so much. My priority is still the big G''' :). But do give some thoughts on who the admins should be, even if you do not plan to become 1 yourself, that in itself is already a good contribution, nominating a dedicated admin (no, no, no, I am ''NOT'' asking you to nominate me, hahaha, god knows I have my hands full at the moment) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 18:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hi Gin-san. I'm an editor/administrator from several gaming wikis. I'm assuming Bon3z is the founder of the wiki, seeing as he only has 26 edits. I disagree with your current method of finding potential administrators. From what I see, the community is more or less "dead" around here. I suggest that a few users who step up and nominate themselves for adminship, seeing as there is a dire lack of admins around here. I doubt Bon3z will be around to sysop them if they're nominations are successful, so it's best to leave a message at a Wikia staff's talkpage. Cheers. Calebchiam Talk 03:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::: hi Caleb, thanks for your response. I think many contributors here will take offense at your comment that the 'community is dead', LOL. For a community to be dead, it has to be totally inactive. From what most people and I can see, there are still edits to this wiki on a daily basis, though some are obviously spam. The nominees I have selected seemed to have contributed the most and on a regular basis to this wiki, and are in my mind likely to be reliable admins. :::: For your info, I did sound out the Wikia staff on this, asking for admin-rights for myself and it is on their recommendation to 'ask the community' on who should be the admin that I have set up this election process, although they did mention using the forum instead of Talk Pages. See link. Do join in the nomintation and voting if you have the time. My original proposition that no one can nominate and vote for themselves still stay, since this is what I interpret to be the Wikia staff's recommendation ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Please do not take my comment to be an insult to the community. I was just stating a small observation, and was not trying to be antagonistic. Sorry if you took offense to that. :::::As to the Wikia staff's recommendation, I believe that they are referring to RfAs (as Wikipedia and most wikis have this process). I was talking about nominees asking Wikia staff to sysop them '''after this two-week process., rather than your current proposition. Calebchiam Talk 02:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::: well, that will have to depend on them as to whether they want to take on the burden, I can only nominate, but nobody is obliged to shoulder the burden of admin-ship, :). But so far, there is only my list of nominees, no one else has responded, so I will have to check with Wikia staff where to go from there if in the end nobody is willing to give their support. ~~Gin-san (Talk) 02:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Requests for adminship are initiated by the user himself or another user, and the nominated user must then sign the nomination before voting takes place. If no one is willing to give their support, then you could nominate yourself. I'm willing to obtain and use sysop tools to benefit the wiki if necessary. Calebchiam Talk 04:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Since I have already put up my list of nominees, they are free to request to adopt this wiki. Even if they have not responded, I will still check with them to see if they are willing admins, surely out of the 5 at least 2 will take up the challenge. The 3 confirmed (as in I have confirmed to vote for them, haha) names there have my full support :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 05:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) So, how's it going? Calebchiam Talk 09:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : sorry, what do you mean? deadline is still not up, 15 sep and 18 sep respectively ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, has anyone accepted thus far? Calebchiam Talk 01:25, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::: As I said earlier, deadline is not up. I have not approached any of them and neither have they. And I will not do anything until the deadline is up, even if any of them were to initiate something. Please be fair to the rest of the contributors who may need time to think this over. :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're misunderstanding my question, but I don't think I need to bother explaining. Asking me to be fair is assuming bad faith of my intents. Calebchiam Talk 03:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Nomination Are you asking me if I want to be a admin (would make sense given my charbox and synopsis pages)? Because if you are I accept your generous offer. Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier, I didn't get what you were saying. Shock Dragoon Hi, me again, what exactly do you want me to do on that adoption page? Please inform me. Shock Dragoon So...Did I do it right yesterday just for knowing? Shock Dragoon : don't worry, just give the Wikia Staff some time to process your application, they are swamped with work, you know :) : I made a small change to the link that was supposed to link back to my user page in dgrayman, Gin-san, the link you did led the staff to my page on wikia central, which is the wrong page ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Usually you get extra b'cat rights if you add it to the adoption req. You can contact Catherine Munro to request these rights. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 14:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) re:2 : Looks like it went through for me, I'm an admin now. Thanks for your nomination Gin-san. Shock Dragoon